Neon's Crash Land on Equestria
by NeonShadow284
Summary: When my Sonic OC, Neon is flying in space and get's attacked by his arch enemy, Darkness. His spaceship goes out of control and crashes, damaging most of it beyond repair. Now he has to find the resources, help, and friends to stop Darkness and fix his ship so he can get back home.
1. Enter Neon

Warning: The following story contains Ponies! If you dislike ponies stop reading this story!

SupaSonic284

_Chapter 1: Enter Neon_

SPACE

"Okay, planet full of skeletons on fire, NOT my game." A green hedgehog with a strange black highlight patten and an extra quill in the air said, this hedgehog was Neon, a universal traveler seeking certain gems, he was wearing an electric blue jacket with a black outline and a yellow stripe which he left unzipped, dark gray-blue jeans, red fingerless gloves, a golden necklace with Mythril stone, a color changing unbreakable gem, in the center, and rocket shoes with red and yellow stripes with a white strap. He was armed with 2 handguns and an bond blade which could be retracted and changes form depending on the user, named Surging Fury.

Neon was flying his spaceship (which doesn't have a name quite yet) away from planet Skelato (ski-la-toe) "But, their weakness is wind, I'll have to write that down in my notes." Neon said to himself. By now, he had gotten out into space, and took a moment to gaze at the stars. "Wow," he said. "this really is beautiful." Just then a star flashed. "huh?" Taking a closer look, Neon noticed they were flashing in a trail, once each flashed. They stopped. Something hit the ship and Neon lost control. "Whoa, what's happening?" The ship switched to turbo and the gas needle hit empty in a matter of seconds. The ship spun around near a planet and soon was affected by its gravity.

Getting closer and closer every second, Neon prepared to use the emergency eject and parachute, seeing as how this was not going to be a happy landing. The ship closed in near some forest. Neon hit the eject button right before the ship crashed which successfully worked but the parachute didn't! He had crashed into the ground leaving a small crater, Neon grunted in pain, then noticed a moving, jumping shadow coming from his ship and off deeper into the forest. "Darkness." He whispered. Neon took a look at the full moon before passing out.

ABOUT 30 SECONDS AGO IN PONYVILLE

Twilight Sparkle was reading a book on historical ponies and their jobs, when suddenly there was a _shoooom _soundin the distance, She looked towards the sound right before the _BOOM!_ and saw a smoke trail coming from the direction of The Everfree Forest. "Spike, did you see that?" Twilight asked Spike, her assistant. Spike was a purple baby dragon with green eyes, a light/pale green belly and thick green scales running from down his head to his tail getting shorter and thinner along the way, oh yeah I forgot to mention what Twilight looked like. Twilight is a lavender unicorn with purple eyes, a dark blue mane and tail which both had a purple and pink highlights and her cutie mark was a pink 6-sided star with white smaller 6-sided stars around it. Anyway back to the story. "I HEARD it." Spike responded. "Should we go check it out?" Spike asked. "No, first we should inform the princess, who knows, she might know what it is." Twilight said. "Spike, take a letter," Twilight called. "Dear Princess Celestia, something has fallen into The Everfree Forest and is leaving a trail of smoke, I have no idea what it could be, or if it's dangerous, I'd really like it if you helped, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." "Okay! It's done." Spike exclaimed after burning/sending the letter/scroll.

7:22pm , CANTERLOT CASTLE

Princess Celestia was gazing out her window, looking over Canterlot. She is an extremely pale pink Alicorn with purple eyes. A golden crest with spiral engravings on the sides and a purple diamond shaped jewel in the center, along with her crown which also had engravings and a purple jewel. Her hair was turquoise, sea green, blue and hot pink, which was constantly flowing magically in the air. To top it all off, golden shoes on all hooves witch went up the front part of her hooves more than the rest of the shoe.

Suddenly, a swirling green flame flew in from her window, stopped infront of her and transformed into a scroll. "Oh!" the princess said. " A letter from Twilight?" She asked herself. Celestia read the message and laughed to herself. She the took out a quill, ink and paper to begin writing a letter to Twilight. The letter showed, My dear Twilight, if you are so worried, why not take a look? If it poses a threat, I'm sure your brother, Shining Armor will send his guards right away, Princess Celestia. The letter magically enveloped itself in green flame and swirled, getting smaller and smaller before disappearing completely.

7:23pm , PONYVILLE

Twilight groaned "What's taking SO long!?" she said. "Twilight, you sent that letter only a few seconds ago." Spike said dryly before burping up a letter. "YES!" Twilight said, grabbing the letter with her magic. Twilight read the letter carefully, then turned to Spike. "Spike, I'm going to the Everfree Forest, keep things in order while I'm gone." She said with a stern face. "Wait, the Everfree Forest? Isn't that dangerous?" Spike asked, worried. Twilight just giggled and responded "Spike, I can handle myself." before leaving.

7:26pm , EVERFREE FOREST

Neon rose off the ground and climbed out the crater with a sore body. He took a look at his ship and cursed. It was completely demolished, important parts looked unrepairable, metal spread out everywhere. "It would take a great mechanic to fix this, if that's even possible, a lot of parts'll need to be replaced." Neon sighed. Suddenly, something was heard not too far in the distance. Neon hid behind a tree knowing he was defenseless in his current state and didn't know what could be on this planet.

"Hellooooo?" A feminine voice said. Neon poked his head out a little to see something purple fiddling with his ship, the ship was blocking most of it. "What is that? I can't believe it speaks English." Neon whispered. "What is this thing?" Twilight asked herself. Pressing a button. Laser cannons popped out of the ship and aimed at Twilight. "Whadda ya know, the guns still work." Neon said a little too loudly. "Huh?, who's there?" Neon cursed at himself and quickly moved trees. Twilight walked over to where he was before and Neon could get a clear view of her.

'A pony?' Neon thought to himself, then he noticed her horn. 'Unicorn type, too.'

Neon sneaked over towards his ship to collect his findings on Skelato. He opened the shaft, but more metal fell to the ground and made PLENTY of clanging sounds. Neon cursed under his breath and turned to see that purple unicorn staring at him. "Were you the one who talked?" She asked. "Yeah, that was me." "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what are you doing in the Everfree Forest? Don't you know it's dangerous around here?" Twilight said. Neon looked around for any signs of danger. "Sorry," He said. "I'm...uh...new around here." "Oh, well, we should get moving, this place is much more dangerous at night." ' Don't know if I can trust her, but it seems she could lead me to civilization from here...' Neon thought to himself. "What's so dangerous about this place?" He asked, getting materials from his ship.

"Is that, uh...thing yours?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, but it's pretty messed up." "This thing came from the sky, are you an alien?" "Well to you, but I mean no harm, anyway, what's so dange-" Neon was cut off by a loud roar. He reached for his sword and clicked the button. His sword full of electric blue energy had popped out of the hilt, Spikes coming out the bottom of it, and cackling with electricity. Suddenly, a lion with wings and a scorpion tail jumped out of the woods. "A Manticore?" Twilight and Neon said in unison.

Twilight glared at Neon. "You know about Manticores?" "They don't just exist on one planet, nor always look the same." Neon replied, still keeping his eyes on the Manticore, then he smirked at Twilight. "Can you fight?" He asked, then flinched in pain due to his sore body "Yeah." Twilight simply replied. "Can you?" Neon got into a fighting stance, "Don't worry about me, the landing was just a little...bumpy." Twilight sighed and got into a fighting stance, her horn glowing with magic. "Let's do this!" She said.

_KEYWORDS/KEYNAMES:_

Neon – My main sonic OC.

Certain Gems – The Cosmic Shards: They are located on the four corners of the universe and once brought together. They create the cosmic crystal, which could give one the power to remove somethings existence, even immortals, with the snap of a finger.

Golden Necklace – Given to Neon by another OC of mine, it's very precious to him, and he feels more powerful when wearing it.

Bond Blade – An energy blade that changes form depending on personality and emotion.

Skelato – Planet full of skeletons of anything in the universe, on fire. How they got lit is unknown, But the planet contains many valuables.

Darkness – The embodiment of negativity, can change form to whatever it pleases. He gains more power the more negative the things around him are. Can teleport using shadows.

Manticore – A mythological creature. Has a body of a lion, but with wings and a scorpion tail.


	2. Into The Everfree!

_Chapter 2: Into the Everfree!_

7:30pm, EVERFREE FOREST

Neon barely evaded the Manticore's claw when it swiped at him. Neon was in up close and personal, while Twilight further away backing Neon up with her offensive magic spells. The Manticore attacked at Neon's legs, but he jumped up only to see the scorpion tail ready to lunge. Neon would've been hit if not for Twilight's Spark spell. The spell reminded Neon much of Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Spear, but a light lavender color instead of gold. The tail was knocked off course and stung the air instead of its target.

"Thanks." Neon said. Twilight just smiled at him. While landing, Neon stabbed his sword into the Manticore's back.

The Manticore roared out in pain and grabbed Neon before he could jump off, holding Neon in front of his face, the Manticore proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. Neon started grunting and a few cracks could be heard.

Twilight's eyes widened and she began charging a spell. "No... No NO! It's taking too much time!" Twilight shouted.

Neon couldn't call upon his cosmic power (much like that of Chaos Energy) without his metal EP (energy processing) gauntlet, unless he used the darkness within him. That would be too drastic, but there was no getting to his glove now.

'Think Neon, THINK' Neon thought to himself, rushing to get the thoughts in before his ribs were shattered (or so it felt). Suddenly, a thought came to mind, it was risky, but it would end this. Neon can't access much of his cosmic power, but the small amount he can use absorbs other forms of energy to add to his own temporarily. Unfortunately, the chance of him getting the power is 50-50, so he may end up taking damage.

"Twilight!" Neon shouted out in pain. "Shoot some energy at me!" he howled.

Twilight stared at him for a few seconds, comprehending what he just said. "What!?" she yelled out shocked at what he just asked of her.

"Don't worry, I'll absorb it." He said, giving the Lavender unicorn a confident, yet painful look. Twilight sighed and shot a Spark Spell at him. Neon quickly activated his absorb technique, his body being outlined in a light blue aura. The aura started to close around where Twilight's spell was headed and it was absorbed. Neon's blue aura turned into a purplish, blueish color. He then used his free hand and focused all his new found energy to it, aiming at the Manticore. A blue and purple colored magical spark emitted from his hand and nailed the Manticore in the face.

The Manticore was FURIOUS. He growled in pain and threw Neon away deeper into the forest,then ran in his direction.

"Oh NO!" Twilight yelled. "I've got to get him!" Twilight was about to run after the Manticore, but she stopped knowing it was too dangerous to proceed deeper into the forest alone. Twilight sighed and turned toward Ponyville to get help from her friends.

7:36pm, PONYVILLE

Twilight teleported to her southern friend Applejack's Farm. Applejack is an orange farmer, earth-pony with emerald eyes, a blond mane and tail tied at the ends, 3 freckles on each side of her face, and 3 red apples as her cutie mark. Twilight scanned the area for Applejack for a few minutes before spotting her bucking a tree.

"Applejack!" Twilight said, galloping over to the farmer. Applejack continued bucking trees for apples and responded with, "Howdy Twilight." without turning her head.

Twilight began trotting over to Applejack. "I need your help Applejack."

Applejack stopped her buck midway and looked at Twilight. "By tha look of yer face, I'm guessin' this is a serious matter. This bout that smoke comin' from tha Everfree Forest?"

Twilight gave a surprised expression. "How did you know?"

Applejack sighed. "I reckon everypony would think there's some kinda issue when a big ol' trail of smoke is comin' from anywhere."

Twilight nodded. "Well, to answer your question, yes." Twilight told Applejack about everything that happened when she went into the Everfree.

5 MINUTES LATER...

Applejack blinked a few times before responding. "So lemmie git this straight. You found an alien, fought a manticore wit it, and then let it get away!?"

Twilight blushed a little in embarrassment. "Yes?"

Applejack gave Twilight a serious look. "We should round up the rest of the girls before goin'.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's go."

7:47pm, EVERFREE FOREST

Standing at the entrance to the Everfree Forest were the Mane 6. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. All of them speaking their own thoughts about the alien after being filled in.

"I hope it's not too dirty after fighting that manticore, I would like to see just how admirable this creature is while it is clean." Rarity said. Rarity is a bleach-white unicorn with azure irises, a purple stylish mane and tail, baby blue eyeshadow, and 3 diamonds as her cutie mark.

"I hope it like's SURPRISES! Oh boy do I have a surprise for him!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, pulling a out a chocolate cake out of her saddlebag that was in somehow perfect shape. The cake had words that showed 'Welcome to Equestria' in pink frosting. Pinkie Pie is a bubblegum pink earth-pony with sky blue irises, a curly/bubbly hot pink mane and tail, and 3 balloons as her cutie mark.

"I wonder if its as awesome as me! Wait...that's not possible, but it COULD be nearly as cool. Said Rainbow Dash, a little stoked to see an alien, and she showed it too, by doing various flips and tricks in the air. Rainbow Dash is a cyan Pegasus with magenta irises, a rainbow hued mane and tail, and a rainbow thunderbolt coming out of a cloud as her cutie mark.

"Twilight?" said a quiet voice.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Twilight said, turning to her with a smile.

"Would that alien by any chance be a *gulp*...dragon?" Fluttershy said nervously, sweat dripping from her forehead.

Twilight shook her head. "It didn't look like a dragon to me, it stands on two legs, like spike, and even has fingers like him. But he didn't have any scales, it had fur...and I think it had spines, like a porcupine." Twilight said with a hoof under her chin.

Fluttershy wiped the sweat off her forehead with a hoof and said, "Whew, I sure am glad it isn't, if it was a dragon who knows how much damage it could do to Ponyville?" Fluttershy is a pale yellow Pegasus with teal irises, a long, pink mane and tail. She has 3 butterflies as her cutie mark.

Applejack sighed. "Ah don't care what the thing is like, Ah jus' wanna know if it's friend or foe, that's the most important thing here. If that thing can handle a manticore all on it's own. I don't want to be fightin' it."

Just then, a loud roar could be heard from the Everfree Forest. Twilight looked to the girls, and then to the forest.

"Are you all ready?" She asked. They all nodded. "Then let's go!" Twilight shouted, galloping fearlessly into the deadly Everfree Forest.


	3. Meeting

**A/N: I'm gonna start using character perspectives instead of just narrating from now on.**

**PS: When I use brackets, those are the one in perspective's "extra" thoughts**

**PSS: When I use curly brackets - {blah} those are my comments**

_Chapter 3: Meeting_

7:52pm, EVERFREE FOREST

_**(Neon's Perspective)**_

I cursed under my breath, I've given this manticore so many wounds but it doesn't seem to be letting up. This entire time I've just been trying to wear it down with small cuts, so I wouldn't have to fatally damage it. When I stabbed it in the back I was hoping the pain would be too much to bear and he would just give up there, but he still shows no signs of stopping.

_When will this end?_

It's not as easy fighting in my current condition as it is normally. My ribs are fractured, and the pain from the fall I had earlier isn't subsiding either. I try hiding in the darkness, but it's not helping, he can smell the blood oozing from my chest due to a cut I got when he slashed at me with his claws. So he finds me anyway. I would try running away, but where would I go? From what Twilight told me, this forest is dangerous, and I don't even know my way out, and even if I were to run, there's no way I would be fast enough in my current condition.

My only hope now is if someone or something saves me. Some Guardian I am...

MEANWHILE WITH THE MANE 6

_**(Twilight's Perspective)**_

I still can't believe it. A real alien. IN EQUESTRIA! I have to admit, I'm really exited. I can't wait to do all kinds of tests with this thing and its ship. But the most important thing is just as Applejack said, Finding out if its friend or foe. Studies, tests, and research can wait. First we need to figure out if its hostile or not towards Equestria. He told me he meant no harm but why should I trust him?

I heard a roar that was pretty close by, and the rest of the girls must've heard it too, because we all turned our heads towards it. "This way!" I said, galloping towards the roar.

7:54pm, EVERFREE FOREST

We all came to some fairly flat land about a half a mile wide, which is rare to see in the forest, its mostly filled with swamps and trees. We could all clearly see the alien and manticore fighting. The porcupine wasn't doing so well. It looked over at us, probably noticing the pink light I summoned using magic, so we could see in the forest.

"Twilight!?" It called. "Your help would be much appreciated!" It said painfully.

Everypony gasped. "It can speak Equestrian!?" All ponies, save for myself asked to nopony specifically at all. Oh yeah, I wonder why I wasn't shocked by that fact. It turned back around to face the manticore. I galloped to its side, it was in no condition to fight any longer.

"Girls! I'm gonna teleport us all back to the library, get over here!" I shouted. Everypony circled around me and I quickly cast a teleportation spell to get us to my library.

7:57pm, TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

In a split second, there we all were. At my Library, I could tell the tension quickly eased down because everypony started to relax, or at least try to. I helped the alien to a spare bed.

"Got a name?" I asked. "You didn't tell me yours when I introduced myself."

It nodded. "Tonic, but my friends call me Neon." Neon then coughed up a little blood. "Sorry..." Neon said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I'll have my assistant spike clean it up later. Uh, just out of curiosity, are you male or female?" I said with a little blush. Its an odd question to ask anypony and asking is that was awkward on so many levels.

Neon gave me a questioning look, which only made me blush harder.

"Male." He said. The look on his face was...offended? I guess i would be offended if somepony asked me if i was male or female. I mean its obvious!

"I'm sorry, Its just everypony's been calling you 'it' and there was the possibility that wherever you come from. The males were the females, and vise versa.

He gave me a puzzled look. My cheeks must have turned hot pink. Then he surprised me with words I wasn't expecting to hear.

"There's no need to apologize, you have no idea what the females on my planet look like. Nice to meet you, Twilight Sparkle."

I smiled at that. "Nice to meet you too, Neon."

1:00am, TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

_**(Neon's Perspective)**_

Sleep...is something I consider an impossibility at this point. I could easily read the analog clock hanging on the wall across from me, and it clearly read 1:00. I'm guessing that would be am, due to the fact that it's still night time. Sadly, there wasn't much medical equipment here, so the only thing I had to cover up the wound on my chest was an old towel. I don't even want to start moving because my ribs are fractured, and moving would only cause more pain.

Twilight gave me a book on the history of Equestria and Equus . Which was interesting, to say the least. It lasted for a while, but I finished it eventually and I still wasn't tired after reading through it all.

The closest thing I got to sleep was when I passed out a few hours ago, but the strangest part about that was waking up, I was completely naked. I spotted my clothes on a table on the left side of the bed. I guess they had to take them off to confiscate. BUT THEY COULD'VE WOKE ME UP SO I COULD TAKE THEM OFF WITHOUT HAVING THEM LOOKING!

I remember around 8:20pm, one the equines were talking about taking me to the...Ponyville Hospital? I think that's what it was called. The one who suggested it sounded a bit tomboyish. As if I could possibly be taken to the hospital, as soon as anybody sees me, they would probably run off screaming.

Twilight started talking about getting medical equipment from Fluttershy's cabin. I'm sure it's nothing professional, but I overheard she's an animal caretaker, and even takes care of bears. So I think my wounds and health would be handled the best in her hands...er...hooves.

Oh no...I forgot nearly all of my stuff in the ship back in the forest, I hope nothings chowing down on it. Yeah, it's made of metal, but as far as I know, there's only dangerous animals in that forest. The only thing I encountered was a manticore, who knows what other things could be in there?

What I'm mostly surprised at about this world is the fact that it's nearly exactly the same as Cosmoa. The Clocks, language, animals and monsters and whatever, the medical stuff, just so many similarities it's ridiculous! But why should I be complaining? Makes it a lot easier to adapt. Only difference really is that every time you would say everybody or somebody etc, body turns into pony...and that it's ok to walk around naked.

Twilight said she wouldn't mind if I woke her for some assistance, and while I didn't want to bother anybody...anypony (that might take some getting used to) while they're resting, a thought made me wonder if there's any healing spells that Twilight knows about, I think if she did, she would've used it on me by now, but I've gotta ask.

Only problem is...how. I'm not gonna risk moving, and I don't just want to shout and wake any...pony else who's in the building up. She said if I couldn't move much, to wake spike and get him to wake her up. I turned a little to look at the floor by the edges of the bed, I spotted a baby dragon, but...could that really be him? I mean, he's just a baby. Twilight made HIM clean up after me? Now I just feel bad.

I whispered to him, "Hey, are you Spike?" I don't think he heard me, sound asleep... I poked him on the head a few times, whispering his name while doing so. He started grumbling and moving around in his little bed.

*groan*** **"Morning already?" he said, still sleepy eyed. "WHOA!" He shouted, jumping out of his bed and pointing a finger at me. Shaking in fear, he said " Who are you? Are you that Neon guy Twilight told me about?"

I nodded. Why did he jump like that? How did he not notice me when he got in his bed? I found myself chuckling at that a little. "Yeah, I'm sorry about waking you, but could you get Twilight for me? I need to ask her something."

He yawned. "Yeah, sure." He said tiredly. I noticed him turn around and eye me carefully and cautiously before leaving. It almost turned into a warning glare of sorts...

"Wonder what that was about." I said aloud.

A few minutes later, Spike walked back in the room, with Twilight with him. Spike jumped back into his bed and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Twilight eyed me with concern. "Are you ok? Do you need help with something?" She asked.

Why is everypony being so nice to me? I wouldn't treat somebody I have no idea about like this. Inviting them to my place, offering them drinks, befriending them in a matter of minutes. It's a little weird. "Twilight, do you know any healing spells? It would make my recovery go a lot faster."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "I do know some, but I'm still training in that type of magic, so whatever I know isn't advanced enough to completely heal you. I can't fix your bones, but I can ease your pain and speed up the healing process of your cut." She smiled at me.

Some concerns I had went out the door, it's not instant, but it will speed up the recovery. "Thanks, Twilight."

She nodded her head. "Hold still, this may take a minute or two." She said while tilting her head so her horn was pointing at my wound, she began casting her spell. I closed my eyes, and really got a feel at this spell felt like. It's like I'm deep in water and I can feel all the calm waves washing right over me, but the water is incredibly warm, and even warmer right at the wound. Suddenly, the waves didn't feel so calm anymore, instead, it started to feel more like cold, raging waters were pushing me around in all directions. I started to see Twilight sweating.

"Twilight, you're straining yourself, don't cast it in such a rush, take your time." I said, giving her some advice. She seemed to take in my advice and started to relax a little, while still casting the spell. The waters were simply calm, warm waves again.

After Twilight Finished casting her spell, she looked at me with a smile and said "Thanks for that, Neon."

I simply smiled back and said "It's no problem Twilight. I used to have the same problem. Thank's for helping me out."

She simply nodded her head and asked "Is there anything else you need?"

I hesitated for a bit. "Just another question. Umm...who undressed me...and why?"

Twilight just gave me a confused look. "I did." She said.

Someone might as well have painted my face red. Man, the fact that shes standing right there just makes it so much worse.

Her look went from confused to apologetic. "I did that because your clothes were getting damp from your blood, and because I wanted to see what kind of technology you were carrying on you." She then took a closer look at me, which only made me drive my head as far back into the bed as possible. "Why?"

She asked. I took a deep breath. I explained why we wear clothes on Cosmoa {It's the same reason we wear clothes on Earth...and I'm not talking for warmth!}.

...

I found myself having to repeat "it's okay" over and over again, because she wouldn't stop saying sorry. She just would not stop.

"I'm so sorry, really I am. I had no idea I would be invading your privacy if I removed your cl-" She started, but I decided to stop her there. "Twilight, stop apologizing, it's okay, you had no idea how things work were I come from until now. It's not your fault...let's stop talking about this." I said, and she nodded in return.

After she left the room, I laid back down, actually feeling tired because the pain had finally eased after Twilight (sorta) healed me. I could actually feel myself drifting into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, I was in my bed, in my house, in my town, on my planet. I got up and put on my clothes to go outside. What I found was confusing, everything was mirrored from the way things usually were.

"Weird." I said to myself. But then I noticed something even weirder. Everyone in town wasn't their usual selves. I don't mean they were acting weird, they weren't in their usual bodies, instead of being hedgehog, fox, wolf, cat or whatever they're supposed to be, they were all...

"Ponies?" I shook my head, then rushed back to my house, I apparently left my door wide open. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I took a look at my hand to make sure it WAS still a hand, good thing too, it was. I went to my bathroom.

"Maybe I'm still tired and just have to wake myself up." I said to myself. I went to the sink and splashed some water in my face. But when I looked up, I was so startled, I nearly fell on my back. Right above the sink is a mirror, and in that mirror, was me. Only catch was that in the mirror, I was a pony. I blinked a few times...at...myself? I observed my hand again, still a hand. I looked all over myself and I was still in my normal hedgehog body.

I then looked back at the mirror, with the pony me. He looked fairly like me for a pony. A green coat a little lighter then my fur. A spiky mane with a darker shade of green then his coat and black highlights. His cutie mark appeared to be the universe with a shield in front of it. The shield looked to be made of Mythril with a golden trim. {I know I said that Mythril was a color changing mineral, but it has a base color. Although it does change colors every hour or so, it always comes back to it's base color. Onyx Blue. Then changes again in another hour. That's why Neon can identify the shield as Mythril.}

I raised my hand, and he raised his hoof, surprisingly, he was still my size. 5' 11, while all the ponies I've seen on the planet I crashed on were shorter than me, I'm guessing around 5' 6, if they were on all fours, but if they were to just stand on their hindlegs, around 6' 2. So that means, if pony-me were to only stand on his hindlegs...whoa! He'd be 6' 7!

I stared at him for about 2 minutes. I closed my eyes hard, making sure I wasn't going crazy or something. When I opened them back up, I was laying down in a comfy bed. Twilight's extra bed. I looked at the clock. 9:47am.

* * *

9:47am, TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY

"Guess it's time to get up." I said to myself. I got up and put on my clothes but I found somethings that should have been there missing. My guns, sword, and EP glove. I think Twilight might've taken them for her experiments, she did say she searched me for any foreign tech. I went downstairs to meet Twilight. Just as I was going downstairs I noticed someone I hadn't seen before. So I simply hid and observed. The one I didn't recognize was a mint-green coated unicorn with yellow eyes. Cyan hair with white streaks, her tail was the same way.

Twilight was handing her a book, Twilight actually lives here? I guess with a few beds here I should've figured.

"Here you go Lyra." Twilight said. "The informational about Two legged mammals, right?" The Cyan one's name is Lyra. She seemed very exited to get a book about two legged mammals. I wonder what that's about.

"Yes. That's the one I'm looking for. Thanks Twilight." Lyra said happily. She paused in thought. "Do you have any books on Anthropology?" She said. Wait. They know about Humans? How? I haven't seen a single one here. { Yes, Neon has been to Earth, I just haven't written a story about it yet...and yes, I'm implying that G1 is connected to G4, but only G1 & G4! Not any other generations...especially *shiver* G3. }

Twilight furrowed her brow in thought. "The Mythology?"Twilight said

Lyra sighed in annoyance, I'm guessing. "Yes." She said dryly. I guess Lyra believes humans do exist and it's not a myth. Twilight told Lyra to wait, and Twilight started coming upstairs, my way. I wonder why. I looked back at the room I slept in to notice bookshelves all around. I guess I didn't notice before because it was dark.

"Hey Twilight, go-" I got cut off, because she put her hoof over my mouth.

"Shhh!" Twilight hissed. "What are you doing out of the room!? What if somepony sees you.?" She asked quietly.

I took her hoof off of my mouth gently. "First of all," I said. "I'm not in sight up here. Second, There's a window in the room I slept in. { In case you haven't already figured it out, Neon slept in the room AJ and Rarity did in 'Look Before You Sleep.' } There are pegasi living in this town too, right? They could easily have looked in the window while flying around.

She looked down in thought for a few seconds. "Weren't the curtains closed?" She asked.

I shook my head. " I could see the moonlight" I heard Lyra groan in annoyance below. "Don't you have to be getting a book for her?" I asked.

Twilight blushed in embarrassment. "Right." She said. She then burst off into the room.

I heard another knock on the door downstairs.

"I got it!" Spike yelled from somewhere downstairs. I saw him run to the door and open it. On the other end of the door was a yellow pony with a pink mane. I noticed Spike had a scroll in his hand.

"Hi Spike." She said with a smile while letting herself in. 4 other ponies followed suit. These must be some of Twilight's friends. Spike held the scroll in front of him, and breathed green flames on it. The scroll turned to dust with a green aura, somehow levitating itself and flying out the window.

"Hey Fluttershy." Spike greeted. So that's Fluttershy. I noticed she had a saddlebag on, white with a red plus sign. That must be the medical equipment. I want to just call her now and get her up here so I can get healed up. But I'm sure she'll only be a few minutes. An extremely happy pink pony hugged Spike.

"How's my favorite baby dragon doing?" She asked while still squeezing him tight.

Spike tapped her back. She got the hint and let go. "I feel like like one of those secret agent ponies in the books! So I'm doing awesome." He said with a smile.

I heard trotting behind me, I looked behind me to see Twilight coming back from the room, levitating two books. She went back downstairs and gave them to Lyra. Lyra thanked Twilight, paid her and left.

"It's okay to come down now, Neon." I heard Twilight yell from downstairs. I walked down and looked at all the ponies in the room, and then Twilight.

There were some chairs set up for us to rest in. We all took our seats.

There was about a 30 second awkward silence. The orange pony who wore a cowgirl hat broke it.

"Ahem! Ah think it's just 'bout time ta do some introductions. I'm Applejack, co-owner of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack said with an almost forced smile. She extended a hoof towards me. I grasped it and shook it firmly. Ok, This is definitely strange...That's it, I'm asking.

"Um can I ask a question?" I REALLY want to know why in the world they are being SO friendly, this isn't normal at all.

"Sure," Twilight said. "go right ahead and ask."

My gaze turned from an awkward one to a questioning one. "Why exactly are you all being so nice to me?

Applejack traded glances with the cyan, rainbow-maned pony. Then they both looked at me with serious faces.

"Alright!" The cyan one said. "Act's up! We want to know why someone like you came here to Equestria, so tell us, or else!" I'd better tell them the truth. They may be ponies, but I'd better not underestimate them. But then again, would they believe my story? Oh well, just go with it Neon.

"Well," I said. "I just got back from collecting materials from another planet, an-"

"What kind of materials?" The cyan one cut in.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said. "Let him finish!"

I chuckled a bit. "It's ok Twilight, let her ask what she wants." I turned back toward the one known as Rainbow Dash. "I was collecting data, not only that but items that could help me and my friends on our journey." She nodded her head, approving of my reasoning. I continued. "So while I was traveling back home in what used to be my spaceship, I was attacked by..." My eyes widened at the remembrance of darkness 'hijacking' my ship and making me crash here. Not only that, but the fact that he's still here with me.

I felt a hoof tap my shoulder and turned to see Twilight next to me. She gave me a concerned look. "Are...you ok Neon?" My previous expression turned into one of worry.

I gazed at all the ponies before me. "You could all be in grave danger." I said. "What caused me to crash land on this planet is the very entity of negativity...It's known as Darkness, I know he's here because I saw him fleeing into the Everfree Forest before blacking out after crashing here." I tried getting up, a little too fast. I winced and sat back down. Fluttershy gasped, got up, and galloped towards me.

"Oh my, you shouldn't move around too fast." She reached into her saddle bag and grabbed some medical alcohol and bandages. I took off my jacket and removed the small towel. "This might sting a bit." She warned. She put some of the alcohol on the bandages, then wrapped them around my wounds. I thanked her, then turned towards Twilight and asked her where she put my stuff.

_**(Rainbow Dash's Perspective)**_

This whole thing seems fishy, he's probably making this all up. I know there's a chance he's not but COME ON! Why does everypony trust him so much? I'm keeping an eye on him. Twilight and Neon went into the lab. I turned to Pinkie Pie, who strangely enough hasn't said a word about all this yet.

"Pinkie, what do you think about all this?" She didn't say anything, she was just staring off into space. I walked over and waved a hoof in front of her eyes. "Pinkie?" She shook her head, then turned to me.

"Sorry Dashie, I was just taking all this in. It all seems really awesome! I mean just think about it, this alien guy comes from a COMPLETELY different world! Andjustthinkabouthowcoolitwouldbetohavehimasafrien dandhangoutallthetime*GASP*ohmygoshItotallyforgotI gottathrowhimapartysoonsowecan-

I just decided to ignore Pinkie for a moment and let her ramble on, so I went and talked to Rarity.

"So Rarity, what do you think about all this?" I asked her.

She sighed "I don't know what to think dear, everything he's said could be lies, or he could be telling the truth. I just don't know enough yet." Rarity lowered her head in thought.

I already knew me and Applejack were pretty much on the same page, so there was no point in asking her what she thought about all this. I trotted back to my chair and slumped into it, looking at Pinkie and listening to her ramble on for a few minutes until Twilight and Neon came back. Twilight looked like she had some bad news to tell.

"Everypony, we need to go to Canterlot Castle and make sure Neon get's some protection, and everypony else in Ponyville." Ok, now I need to interrupt.

"What are you talking about? We still don't even know if he's worth protecting. This thing couldn't even take on a Manticore by itself, how bad could this darkness guy be?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Neon lower his head in shame.

Twilight studied me carefully, then responded, "You make it sound like you could take out a Manticore on your own, note that he WAS injured when he encountered it. Also he IS worth protecting because he has a family and friends back at home. Darkness is the embodiment of negativity, Rainbow, ALL negativity, meaning he can only feel hate, anger, jealousy, anything that could cause major problems, he can channel all of that negativity around him into whatever he wants. Magic, a disguise, physical strength. So if there was enough hate and anger around, he could destroy the planet in the blink of an eye!"

Twilight said, yelling that last part. I gulped. "I guess he is a pretty big threat then." I said, a hoof on my chin.

Suddenly, Fluttershy spoke up. "If he draws power from negativity, I wouldn't worry too much, there's not too much of that here in Ponyville." Now that I think about it, she's right, and if Neon is up against someone based off negativity, that makes him the good guy. I sighed, then looked at Neon in shame. I trotted towards him then put a hoof on his shoulder. He looked at me with confused eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed again, then opened my eyes and mouth to speak. "I'm...sorry about what I said, about you. You don't seem that bad." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me. "I don't blame you for what you thought, If an alien showed up on my planet, I'd assume the worst too."

...

Y'know, this isn't so bad.

_**(Neon's Perspective)**_

It's strange, I'm still just getting to know these ponies, and I don't know some of their names...but I feel like we're already friends. Twilight called out to everypony in the room, saying that we should all head over to Canterlot immediately. I decided to listen to her, she knows what to do here. Suddenly, the white pony spoke up.

She galloped towards Twilight and said, "Twilight, we need to make Mr. Neon here a disguise if he is to go anywhere outside this library." Twilight nodded her head.

"Oh no." I slumped a bit, already knowing that this 'disguise' would be one of the most embarrassing things ever. At least nobody will know that's it's me except for these ponies.


	4. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I only own Neon, Darkness and the idea of this story.**

_Chapter 4: Transformation_

_**(Neon's Perspective)**_

I looked like I belonged in a parade, I was forced to wear one of those way to stuffy play uniforms. It was a big red dragon with small purple spines running along it's back and big googly eyes. The good thing was that nopony knew it was me except for the few friends I made. The bad thing was that everypony else, along with Rainbow Dash, were laughing their flanks off. I could feel the little dignity I had left slipping away. I tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "How much longer til we get to the train station?" I asked.

She giggled at me a bit. "We're almost there, Neon, this will all be over soon." I smiled inside, but ended up groaning on the outside. "I wish I could just do some kind of time skip." I mumbled to myself.

The pink one with frizzly hair must've heard me though. "I've got you covered!" She said with a bright smile. Then reached her arm out and grabbed the air, then made a pulling motion. I blinked when she did that and I suddenly found myself walking up some stairs right in front of a big palace. The ponies were leading the way and acting as if nothing happened.

**11:12am, CANTERLOT CASTLE**

"Uh," I started. "What was that?" Rainbow Dash turned her head towards me in confusion.

"What was what?" She asked.

The pink one turned around and winked at me. I shuddered, then shook my head. "Nothing, probably just the wind. So where are we?" I asked.

Twilight spoke without turning her head. "We're approaching Canterlot Castle's gate. It's where Princess Celestia resides."

I simply nodded my head, then I realized something. "What about the guards?"

Twilight spoke again, without turning. "Me and all of my friends represent the elements of harmony, and the guards know that I wouldn't come here with them unless it was urgent business." I knew that, that much is obvious. But that's not what I meant.

"Twilight, I'm talking about when they see me in this disguise, they won't be able to take me seriously, and even if you tell them that I'm with you. They'll want to know why I'm disguised and wouldn't let me go in until they know who I am." Everypony stopped when I said that, except the pink one, she just kept trotting up the stairs. I mentally shook my head to that. I turned back to Twilight, I could tell she was in deep thought, probably trying to think of a way in without causing a fuss.

Twilight turned around and flashed me a smile. "Don't worry, we'll handle it when we get there." I nodded my head at her, hoping she was right.

_GAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSP!_

"That was Pinkie Pie!" Twilight said. They all rushed up the stairs and I followed suit. When we reached the entrance, we didn't see any guards there. Instead, we saw Pinkie Pie bowing down to...

"Celestia?" I muttered. I was shocked that the ruler of Equestria was just standing out in the open, without any guards! What if there were some assassins out here? Is Equestria really that peaceful? I noticed the rest of the ponies bowing, and I did the same. Dropping to one knee and putting a fist to my heart. Though I felt stupid doing so in this costume.

"You may rise." Celestia said. She then approached me. "Are you Neon?" She said to me with a stern look.

I choked up. "Y-yes, your highness. But how did you know?"

"Twilight's assistant Spike sent me a letter telling me about how Twilight encountered you and how you stayed at her library last night. Then I received another letter from him informing me that you were coming to visit." So that letter he burned up, that was how he sent it? That's odd, that wasn't included in that book Twilight lent me. Maybe that's something only Spike can do.

"Come." The princess said. "We have much to discuss." Celestia led us through the hallways, but there was still definitely something wrong. Just as I was about to ask the question. Twilight asked it for me.

"Where are all the guards?" Twilight asked nervously. Okay, something's not right if even Twilight finds this odd.

Celestia giggled. "They are in different quarters, or they are out on the training fields. It sure is...quieter without them here. Kind of unsettling too." I let out a breath of relief. Soon we arrived at Celestia's throne room, she closed the doors behind us and locked them with magic. As soon as she did that I threw off my costume. No longer wanting to deal with the sweaty thing. Celestia's eyes widened to my actual appearance. She blinked a few times to get used to my image. "Now then," She said, her facial expression returning to that serious one she gave me earlier. "Why are you here, Neon?" I told her about my events of arriving here to where we are now.

Celestia put a hoof to her chin. "So you aren't here to threaten Equestria...and you just want to get back on your way?" I nodded my head. "Very well. Seeing as how you're no harm to my subjects, I have no reason to distrust you. But there's still an issue, nopony will see you that way." I already knew this, so I simply nodded my head again. "We will have to make you seem like you're one of us." She said. My eyes widened, I glanced back at that costume. Celestia must've saw that, because she giggled. "No you won't need to be staying in that costume. I am going to have to change your form. If it's alright." She said smiling.

I raised an eye to that. I didn't like the idea of not being a hedgehog. But it will help he fit in more, whatever she plans on doing. "Okay. Whatever helps." I was ready to deal with this, no matter how long it took (hopefully it won't take too long). Celestia nodded her head and had me go to the center of the throne room. Everypony else was in the back.

Celestia started casting a spell on me, I closed my eyes to get a better feel of it. There was heat, like in the summer on the beach heat. All around me, I could feel it's presence, but none of it was actually affecting me. Seconds later all the heat around me came in at once. I felt like I was getting sunburns everywhere. Something else came, like my head was getting filled with water. My entire body became numb. The heat became freezing, and my head started to feel normal. Then I felt room temperature, more specifically, the throne room's temperature. I regained feeling in my body, except everything felt different. I got up on all fours...wait...all fours?

Rarity suddenly came up to me. "You may want to take a look at yourself." She said, showing me my reflection in a hand mirror.

I barely contained a scream. "I'm a pony!?" I couldn't believe it. I looked exactly the way I did in that dream. You can actually do THIS with magic? I wasn't just a regular earth-pony either. I was a Unicorn. The strangest part though, was that this all felt completely natural. It wasn't hard at all to move around. I looked to Celestia for answers. My clothes were tighter on my new body, so I removed them. Twilight stored them along with my weapons in her saddle-bag.

She smiled, knowing what I wanted to know. "I equipped your new body with the knowledge of movement for a pony and when I saw that you were a unicorn, I added in the knowledge of a few basic offensive and defensive spells, along with levitation and teleportation. Though I'm not sure if you can use them right away, you'll have to train yourself for magical use." I smiled at that, glad she would 'equip' me with that knowledge.

Though there was one thing I heard that sounded strange. "What do you mean when you saw me become a unicorn? You can't completely control the transformation?"

She shook her head. "No, each pony's race depends on the type of person they are or will be. Except for alicorns, they are completely made by luck and are extremely rare. But an alicorn can turn anypony into one if they wish." I pondered about that last part, but didn't ask about it. I knew enough.

Now I was ready to head back home. "Okay guys, let's get going." I said.

Just as we turned to leave, two guards came bursting through the doors. "Princess! A pitch black dragon the size of an Ursa Minor is attacking Ponyville! We await your orders." One of them said. Pitch black...Darkness. Already?!

"I want you to evacuate everypony in Ponyville out. Get them on the train and send them to Appleloosa until it's gone. I'm sending the Wonderbolts and these seven to fight it off." Celestia commanded. Knowing what I had to do, I told Twilight to get Surging Fury out of her saddle-bag and give it to me. The least I could do is protect these ponies. After all, Darkness is my enemy.

I heard Rainbow Dash squeal. I turned around and raised an eye at her. "What was that about?"

She flew up to me in the blink of an eye. "We get to protect Ponyville with the Wonderbolts!"

"Let's just make sure we actually do the protecting, yeah?" I said dryly.

She blushed, something I didn't think I'd see her do. "Right, protecting first, autographs later."


End file.
